


Autumn (簡體字ver.)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —AU—KT—非人类(此篇為簡體字版本)
Kudos: 2





	Autumn (簡體字ver.)

光一日常的趴在自己啃出来的树洞里，眺望着树下一栋屋子—边篱笆上的另一只毛茸茸的生物。

那在太阳下蹲在篱笆上的身影，毛茸茸蓬松的尾巴在太阳下泛著金黄色，尾巴尖的毛带着一点白色，显得有点透明，看起来特別仙气十足。

光一抖抖自己的尾巴，用小爪子抓抓自己非常柔顺的尾巴毛想弄的蓬松一点，但毛仍然柔软的贴回在尾巴上，光一不耐的挑了挑带黑毛的尾巴尖，叹了口气。

如果能像那身影一样是尾巴蓬松带白色该有多好不仅好可爱还看起来很好抱的样子。

继续远远偷看改蹲为趴的橘棕色身影，在秋阳下仿佛被晒化的掛在篱笆上。光一从来没有这么认真的观察过自己的同类，也从来没有这么渴望了解过同类，就连每年到了求偶交配期他也一直都无动於衷。

不仅如此，那屋子其实已经被光一标记为领地了，也都是自己会藏食物的地方，照理说自己应该会炸毛去把人赶走，可是却没有这么做，放任那抹可爱的身影在自己的领地翻翻找找食物、晒晒太阳。

突然树干上传来“喀哩喀哩”的声音，伴随着晃动传来其他雄性的味道靠近，一张脸出现在树洞外。

“Kochan！你在干麻！”

一只灰棕色的同类从洞口探头，兴奋的冲了进树洞。

“你又在看那只小可爱了哦！”

“我才没有！而且你太吵了。”

光一不耐的把那颗凑近自己的大头推开，想继续远眺趴在篱笆上的身影，却发现刚刚的动静使得对方站直了身体往这边看。

光一“蹭”的一下缩回树洞深处，拿爪子巴了一下闯进来的好友的头。

“你打我做什么！你喜欢人家就追嘛！躲远远看干麻？”

“我才没有喜欢呢...”

光一小声的反驳，但是疯狂挥动的尾巴已经出卖了他的心思。

“你连人家的名字都不知道，就让他在你的领地里面吃香喝辣？”

“闭嘴啦长濑！”

被唤作长濑的朋友站了起来，比光一高了不少的从上往下打量了光一一番，伸爪要揉一揉光一的头却被拍掉。

“我们Kochan终于有心仪的对象啦呜呜呜呜我好感动呜呜呜呜～”

“.....................”

光一伸爪把长濑推推推推到树洞口要赶他出去，省得一直打扰自己欣赏风景。

长濑一边抱怨一边準备往外爬，看到底下那只小可爱还在朝着这里看，於是决定冒著被咬死的风险帮他好友一个忙。

“嗨嗨！你叫什么名字呀！要不要上来坐坐？”

“¥+^%&@^%#？？！！！”

光一着急的要遮住长濑的嘴巴却已经来不及了，赶忙探头看下去，没想到却对上对方可爱的乌黑大眼睛及可爱的门齿。

“你好～我叫剛唷～”

光一觉得自己松鼠生中从来没有这么紧张过，第一次与刚近距离接触，那远远看过的白尖尾巴就在自己不到一爪的距离，乌黑的大眼睛仿佛流转著星光，眼睛周围毛也长的比较长，简直可爱的无以复加！

长濑把剛叫上来之后就跑了，跑的飞快，他可不想自己骄傲的尾巴被咬秃一块，最近可是交配期呢！必须艷压群场！

光一赶忙翻翻找找树洞内却发现没有储存在洞内的食物，洩气得尾巴都拖在地上。刚看光一窘迫的样子，从颊囊内拿出两颗花生，递给光一一颗。

“这个给你吃！”

光一其实是只有洁癖的松鼠，他食物从不吃別的松鼠碰过的，就算是再怎么感情好的长濑也一样。但是不知道为什么对于剛从颊囊内拿出来的食物却没有任何抵触，道谢并伸爪接下。

“fufufu～”

剛笑了，然后张嘴啃起花生，啃的两颊都鼓鼓的装满东西，十分可爱。光一无法移开视线直直盯着刚时不时出现的门齿与高高鼓起的双颊，小口的咬著花生，意外的觉得今天的花生是从来没吃过的好吃。

洞内只剩下啃花生的声音，过不一会儿天色渐渐暗下来了，刚跟光一道了晚安之后便离开树洞，留下光一魂不守舍的还在慢慢啃一开始刚给他的那颗花生。

在这之后剛依旧时不时的跑来光一的领地内晒太阳、找食物，次数比之前更频繁了些。光一在外出找食物的时候也开始留意起哪些是剛比较常找出来吃的种类，虽然基本上剛是翻出什么吃什么，不挑食，不过光一还是发现他特別喜欢吃栗子。食物对光一来说不过是能吃就好，但看到剛每次吃的嘴巴满满、满脸幸福的就感觉自己也吃了什么山珍海味一般。

剛晒完太阳总喜欢跑到光一的树洞内休息，每次当剛待在树洞内的时候，仿佛整个空间都充满了太阳的味道，光一也被温暖的气息燻的暖烘烘的，哪哪都热热的。

渐渐的两个身影喜欢窝在一起小憩，午后打盹特別舒服，两个尾巴也摆呀摆呀的靠在一起。

光一不在意自己的地盘有另一个同性的味道，相反地，他特別喜欢剛在自己领地内留下气味。明明以往每当长濑造访后，光一总要勤奋的把长濑的气味盖掉，但现在却老在早晨醒来后对于只剩自己的气味感到空虚。

“剛”

“嗯？”

“你的味道好好闻...”

光一突然的话语搞得刚愣了一下，被那颗凑的更近的头更是惊的身子都跳了起来。

“你要做什么？！”

没想到光一就像没听到剛的声音似的，跳起来把剛扑倒在地，毛茸茸的头在剛的肚子上蹭，循著气味越来越往下，一路来到在发情期会比较胀大的球体。

剛害羞的用力的踢向光一的腹部，把他踢翻之后立刻跑出了树洞，光一赶忙追了出去。

“刚！刚！对不起！我…你不要走！”

剛已经一溜烟的跑到以往晒太阳的篱笆上了，远远的回头看了一眼光一，跳下篱笆消失踪影。

接下来几天都没再见到剛的身影，光一每天更加勤奋的到处找寻食物，甚至还把一些耐储存的食物也放在自己的树洞内，就在等着剛的到来。

光一每天外出简直是用最快的速度收集食物，然后冲回树洞眺望外面，就怕错过剛的身影，但是一周过去，剛仍然没有出现。

他每天都像机器一样，不是出去找食物就是趴在树洞口看着，一看就是一整天。

“唉...”

正当百无聊赖之际，篱笆另一侧突然冒出了一颗头，探头探脑的，剛圆滚滚的大眼睛悄悄的窥视树洞。

光一立刻爬下树，追到剛的身边，而他低垂著头，看不出来在想什么。

“剛你听我说，上次真的对不起，我一时鬼迷心窍不小心就......”

剛害羞的连忙打断他：“別说了！我原谅你......那个...”

“？”

“最近天气越来越冷，雨季也要来了...我、我还没储存什么食物...” 剛没说出口的是，其实他当时被靠近的瞬间，感受到的是期待与兴奋，他只是因为太害羞才会跑走的。

“你要不要搬过来一起住？我有储存很多你喜欢的食物！树洞也很温暖！还有一张又大又舒服的床可以睡！”

听到光一特地为自己收集爱吃的食物，剛开心的摆动自己的大尾巴，小声的答应后便跟著心情好到快要飞起来的光一回了树洞。

两只松鼠没注意到房屋内有三人低声的交谈，其中一人甚至感动地默默抹了把眼泪。

接下来的日子十分的惬意，两只松鼠一起刨刨地、吃种子、收集食物、摊在篱笆上晒太阳、窝在树洞里睡觉。光一觉得这辈子简直没有比这段时间更舒服的时光了！白天可以盯着圆滚滚的大眼睛与可爱的门齿，晚上还可以抱着心仪已久的温暖蓬松尾巴睡觉，这是什么神仙般的生活？！

一个下雨的夜晚，光一将松针堆得几乎挡住洞口，保持内部的温暖与干燥后窝回剛的身边抱住他的尾巴用脸磨蹭。

哎呀这手感真的无论抱多少次都觉得好舒服好柔软好喜欢啊！

而且这气味！这气味还是那么的吸引人！

这散发气味的软软暖呼呼的东西，手感简直不能再好了！光一忍不住不停揉揉捏捏摸摸蹭蹭。唔...身上怎么越来越热了

等到光一注意到剛发出隐忍的声音还有微微颤抖抖身子的时候，事情已经一发不可收拾了。

粉肉色的棒棒已经从皮毛内探出了头，颤巍巍的抖动了两下，剛完全发情了，发情的时候下方两颗球体会肿大，光一愣愣地看着刚，才意识到自己直到刚才究竟在抚摸磨蹭什么部位，顿时全身血液下涌，浑身燥热。

由于平时发情期都是自己处理，光一熟门熟路的手口并用，撸动那根粉嫩的棒棒。

剛已经迷糊了，以往也不是没有遇过发情期，但从来没有过这么舒服、这么渴望被触碰的感觉。

感觉到那根棒子越来越涨红，光一加快了速度，剛忍不住哼哼出声之后发洩在光一嘴里。

脑子晕乎乎的整个摊在光一身下，浑身的热度没有因为射精退去，反而变本加厉的烧延烧到心口。而压在上方的光一将口中浊液吞下后也忍不住地把自己已然勃发的欲望抵在那两颗球体上摩擦。

等到光一也释放出来之后，虽然发情热只有稍微减缓一点，但因无法有更近一步行为，两个小小身体依偎著彼此，下雨天清冷的雨声仿佛成为世界上最好听的配乐敲打着他们的心头。

“Tsuyo我们要永远在一起哦！”

“嗯！”

剛甜甜的应声，把头埋在光一毛茸茸的胸口，他不了解其他同类为什么会愿意跟不同的对象交配，但是他只想跟光一一起做舒服的事情、一起生活。

“Tsuyo你真的好可爱呀～”

“嗯～”

“Tsuyo我好喜欢你啊！”

“fufufu～”

“Tsuyo～Tsuyo～你摸起来好舒服～”

“好啦～”

“Tsuyo我...”

“吵死啦！真是的谈个恋爱那么黏糊也不害臊！”

突然眼前一花，周围变成了很开阔的空间，比树洞大了不知道多少倍。出现在面前的是三个人类，居高临下的看着他们。

光一抱紧了吓傻的剛，警戒的看着他们。

“哎呀松冈你不要这么兇嘛～会吓到他们的。”看起来比较沧桑的人类手上还捻著手绢，一边擦泪一边蹲下来温柔地对光一还有刚说：“你们好呀！我是城岛茂，你们的树洞其实就在我们家旁边，我带着他们正在修炼化仙，你们的一举一动我们都知道。有一天你们的朋友跑来找我们，希望我们帮帮忙让你们也都能修仙化形，同时能够获得更长的生命哦！”

光一狐疑地看着眼前的人，他不懂为什么听得懂人类的语言，但是提到我们的朋友？谁？

在光一怀里的剛怯生生地抬起了头，小声的问：“难道是长濑吗？”

“没错哦！”另一位个子较矮笑咪咪的男子给予肯定的回答，把原本背在身后的手伸了出来，手掌上直立著黑色身躯正是光一的好朋友(兼媒人)长濑。

“啊原来是长濑啊...”

长濑看到光一一脸《啊我完全不记得原来还有长濑这个我所谓的朋友呢》的表情，顿时感觉既无奈又气急败坏：“你、你！我好歹是你唯一的朋友、对外的窗口！连剛都会立刻想到我耶！亏我还帮你搭讪刚！”

光一不太好意思地搔搔头，率直的道了歉。长濑是个直肠子的人，见光一道歉了后也就不计较了，唉～谁叫他们是好朋友呢！

光一其实并不轻易相信人类的说词，但如果这人类说的是真的那他就能跟剛一直在一起了！

他有些激动的看向剛，发现剛也同样望着他，彼此眼中波光粼粼，他们知晓彼此拥有相同想法。

城岛茂见他们已经做好了决定，右手轻轻一挥，“碰”的一声，一阵红色烟雾与蓝色烟雾从两只松鼠原本待的位置窜出来，待烟雾散去后留在原地的是两个人类的身影。也许是城岛的细心使然，两人身上都穿着衣服，并不是裸体相拥著。

光一睁开眼之后转头仔细端详著怀中人的脸，大大的眼睛、长长的浓密的睫毛、三角型一般的嘴唇、白白嫩嫩的脸看起来很好捏、很好咬、左侧脸颊旁还有一搓挑染成红色的头发，往下看去是没有纹路白净的脖子跟隐没在领口的锁骨，一身淡蓝色的休閒装十分合身。

“Tsuyo你超级超级可爱的！”

“Tsuyo你皮肤好好！”

“Tsuyo穿起来真好看好合适！”

在一旁的长濑明明也同时被变成了人类型态，却完全没有被光一注意到，张着嘴呆站在一旁，矮个子的太一跟城岛分別都拍了拍长濑的肩膀，松冈甚至不知道从哪里变了几副墨镜出来分给其他人。

接下来的日子光一跟剛都在认真学习人类的生活习惯与方法，光一虽然化形后仍然对吃饭不太感兴趣，但意外的做饭挺上手，老是让剛吃得双眼冒星星、满嘴塞满食物。松冈表示，光一会做饭应该只是纯粹想看剛塞满嘴食物的样子借此幻想些什么吧。（不我不是我没有你別瞎说啊 by光一）

过了几个月后，城岛表示有事要带除了光一跟剛以外的三人出门一趟去找一些修炼用的药草、物品。

“为什么不带上那两个？”长濑在车上天真的问。

“你没发现光一迅速学会上网是为了什么吗？”太一反问。

长濑疑惑的摇摇头。

“他那小子都趁刚不注意的时候浏览p开头的那个黄色网站学习知识啦！”松冈撇撇嘴，偷看就算了还不知道要清浏览纪录，害！

长濑的脸比刚刚还要更加困惑，搔搔头问：“什么是p开头的网站？”

车内其他人面面相觑，决定之后要好好教导长濑一些健康教育。

而被留在家里的两人先愉快的吃完光一做的早餐后推推搡搡的回到属于他们的房间内。光一一把把剛压在门上，炙热的气息扫过剛微噘的嘴唇后一把吻上去，化形后也不是没接吻过，但今天很明显是要直奔本垒去的，剛有点兴奋也有点紧张。

光一一手扶在门上，另一手则抚摸着剛的耳侧，指尖拂过耳廓勾起剛的一阵颤栗与轻喘，吸舔著刚的上唇，手掌渐渐下移到背后，从脊椎处由上至下轻划。剛忍不住挺起身子，反而胸膛与对方贴在一起，热度传递了过去，光一并没有因此放过他的后背，反而更加在背上打起了圈子，剛忍不住更加贴近光一结实的胸膛，双手也环绕过他的脖颈抱着。

被堵住的呻吟声从相交的唇中溢出，过多的津液更是从剛的嘴角流到下巴，两人的舌在彼此的口中嬉戏，光一用自己的唇含住刚的舌吸吮。等到这绵长的吻暂时结束，光一见刚的大眼睛早已聚满水汽，迷离的半张着嘴看着自己，忍不住将剛的身子一揽，两人的下身也贴在一起，硬得发烫的性器隔着裤子感受到了对方的欲望。

剛环绕光一脖子的手已没了力气，只能虚掛在他的肩膀上晃荡，而光一则吻了吻剛的额头，将人挪到床上放下。

“Tsuyo...真的可以吗？”

光一低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，在情动时被充满情慾的声音如此问到只会更加勾起体内深处埋藏的慾火，剛脸红的点了点头。

他其实也很想被填满，从当时光一给他口了之后到现在，一直都很想要他再碰碰自己。

光一略显焦急的胡乱扯掉剛的上衣，暴露在他眼前的正是白皙的皮肤上的两点粉红，他不太明白，明明都是男人，为什么剛的乳头看起来就这么色气？不仅如此胸部还隆起了一个很奇妙的弧度，并非女性的胸部形状，也非男性的胸肌感。

双手微微颤抖的罩上双乳，喜欢上剛这么长一段时间了，他是个那么纯真、善良、可爱的孩子，总显得洁白无暇像个天使，而如今自己真的要来将这位天使拉入凡间了吗？带着虔诚的心情，光一俯身亲吻著接触空气后挺立的乳尖。

“唔...！”当光一嘴唇接触到的那一剎那，仿佛有电流一样窜过，原本就已经被体液稍微打湿的睡裤前端又扩大了深色的区块。

吸舔尖端、轻咬乳晕，口水声“啧啧”的回响在房间内，剛咬著自己的食指想忍住自己甜腻的呻吟，他从来没想过胸部竟是如此敏感。光一见状用力一吸，剛一震，“啊！”的一声叫了出来，腰部甚至往上一挺离开了床铺，还漏了一点精液出来。

光一打开剛紧闭的双腿，隔着裤子揉了两下被液体晕成深色的位置，嘴巴一张就舔了上去。

“唉...可惜呀...现在鼻子闻不到你发情的气味了...”光一非常遗憾的表示，一边用唇抿了一下顶端的位置。

“嗯...你不要说什么...唔...发情的...”剛原本就红著的脸看起来更是都快要滴出血来了。

一把脱掉碍事的裤子与内裤，剛的性器弹了出来，铃口闪耀著前列腺液的水珠，光一舔掉了那晶莹后惊讶的说：“原来这咸咸的啊！”

“你不要品嚐不要告诉我感想啦！！”

“我就想告诉你你有多么好吃嘛～”话音刚落，一含到底，整根吃了进去。

“啊啊啊啊！不行...Kochan...不行...啊嗯嗯～”随着吞吐的动作，剛第一次以人类型态被口交，很快就迎来了第一次高潮，浓精喷射而出，全射进光一的嘴里。

全身都像是没了骨头一样瘫软在床上，剛喘著气看到光一喉结上下一滚动，将自己射出的精液全数吞下。

“嗯...这就是Tsuyo的味道啊...”我要把这味道永远记住。

“你、你这变态！”剛忍不住抬脚想踹，却被一把捉住脚踝。

光一亲吻手中那白嫩的脚背，掠过脚踝、有著浓密毛发的小腿、来到白净的大腿内侧吸吮，让白色画布上开满一朵朵绯红小花。剛被挑逗得既羞怯又兴奋，爱人在自己身上盖上一个又一个的印章宣示主权，自己仿佛被标记了似的...

“嗯......唔...Kochan...”

光一的舌来到后穴打转，舌尖轻轻向内刺入却又很快的拔出，剛感受到一股空虚与麻痒从体内升起，已经发洩过一次的性器再度颤巍巍地挺立了起来。

“Kochan...嗯...想要...”

“还不行，现在进去的话你会受伤的。”

先在掌心捂热了润滑液之后随着手指的深入通通进了在收缩的后穴中，缓慢抽插了几下之后开始加速，不停在肠内勾动指尖，直到总算找到了那稍微比较硬一点有凸起的地方，用力一压。

“啊啊！那里...不行！”一种说不出来的酸胀感炸了开来，说不上舒不舒服，就是很刺激。

“那就是快感，你再感受感受...”光一暗自窃喜功课没白做，伸入第二根手指后一边亲吻剛的唇一边刺激刚刚找到的敏感点。

剛的呻吟完全压抑不住，在一阵声音拔高之后迎来了前列腺高潮，眼前一阵白光，腰完全拱了起来离开了床铺，看不太出来喉结的脖颈则仰出了一个漂亮的弧度。

光一看到剛失神的样子也快要憋不住了，裤子撑的老高，性器顶端抵在裤子上都痛了。但是这毕竟是心心念念的第一次，必须要让他可爱的Tsuyo宝贝舒服才行！

“怎么样？舒服吗？”见剛的铃口再度溢出透明腺液并被浓密阴毛吸收掉，其实不用得到回答也知道答案是肯定的。

“你不要问啦...”回想起刚刚的呻吟声与叫声，剛把自己的脸埋进手掌内，从手指缝中露出的脸的部分以及耳根都全部红透了。

光一低声的笑了，埋在剛体内的手指又开始在作怪，左摁摁右压压，又把剛的呻吟声给逗了出来。剛现在只觉得体内随着光一的动作反而变本加厉地感到空虚，想要更大、更粗的东西填满自己。

“別玩我了......”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“你不要玩我了啦...”

“啊？我没有啊？”

“你快点进来啦！”

轰的一下，光一还以为自己听错了，反应了三秒才发现自己真的没有听错，他家的宝贝真的在索求著自己！他忍不住笑成了一颗烂柿子，连带着下面的器官就更加硬挺了些。

待龟头挤开穴口，紧压的感觉让光一忍不住闷哼了一声，明明刚刚已经开拓了一段时间，但怎么仍然如此紧致？感觉一个不小心就会射出来...

此时一只手摸上仍露在外头的茎部，抚过暴涨的青筋，调皮的捏了捏并说：“Kochan不会是要忍不住了吧？”

“你都不知道我有多忍耐才能不弄伤你，你还挑衅我？”光一挑眉，同时将自己的性器慢慢推进剛体内。

“嗯...啊...好满...太、唔...太大了...”在整根没入之后，剛被填满的感觉舒服的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，口中的呻吟声也更加催情、放肆。

没等剛有足够的时间适应就开始了抽插，几乎整根性器拔出后一插到底，每一次深插都让剛的叫声越来越高昂，臀部被撞击的呈现绯红的颜色。

“嗯...啊...啊...啊啊～～”在一次用力的深插时剛的声音拔高，后穴缩紧，脸色潮红，处处都展示出即将达到高潮。

光一兴奋的低吼，抓着剛的腿压成M字型后更加用力在那一点上研磨，剛几乎是立刻就到达了高潮，射出的混浊喷在自己胸、腹上，后穴绞紧光一的性器，浑身颤抖的呻吟不只，前列腺高潮加上射精的快感太过於强烈，而且光一的肉棒仍然坚硬的卡在那一点上，自己身体高潮的反应反而更让自己送上敏感点在性器上摩擦，高潮被延续、堆积，口中胡乱的在喊着些什么，头部后仰露出好看的脖子供人采撷，第一次体验这种濒临崩溃的高潮让剛无法控制自己似的在光一的背上抓出一道道红痕。

这一辈子能看到这样一幅光景，值了。

光一被夹吸的疯狂调整呼吸还一边在脑中背诵最近上网查到的相对论的论文内容才忍住没立刻缴粮，等到剛总算从高潮的顶端缓过来后，俯身上前去衔住仍然在微微喘气的嘴，这时的接吻不带着过多的情慾，反而是一种纯粹的爱意。

这一生就是他了。

婆娑著光一起了薄汗的后背，感受肌理分明的触感，这个人真的该死的有魅力！就连额上的汗流过直挺的鼻子都那么吸引人！

送上自己的唇，感受彼此炙热的鼻息流转，两人上下位置一换，性器借助体重的重力加速度而进入更深，剛的身子一抖，性器又抬头了。

这次光一配合着剛自己扭腰的挺动非常激烈，呻吟、喘息、液体声、肉体碰撞声交织，相连处流出了被无数次抽插而打成白色泡沫的润滑液，剛因为双手撑在光一精实的胸肌上而将自己的胸挤出一条乳沟，沈浸在欢愉的表情、因用力而微微撅起的嘴、被咬得红肿的乳尖悄悄的蹭在手臂边、随着顶弄而被敲得支离破碎的呻吟，光一喉头一紧，这么香豔刺激的画面还能忍得住的话就不是男人！！哦也不是雄性！！

用力掐住剛的双臀固定住之后就是一阵强烈的上顶抽插，每一下都碾过前列腺再进到最深处。

“啊啊啊啊～～～！不、不行了！我、呃、不行了～Kochan～～”

“一起...我们一起！Tsuyo！”

体内一股热流冲进的同时，剛也把稀薄的精液射在光一的胸口，这场初次的性爱才终于暂告一个段落。

在认真无邪念的洗完身体还顺便香喷喷的用沐浴球泡了个澡之后，光一让剛趴在床上，他跪坐在一旁仔细的观察被激烈抽插后红肿的穴口。

“Tsuyo会不会痛？还好吗？”

“还好啦...唔...！”在抹上消肿的凉爽药膏的瞬间，剛忍不住瑟缩了一下，连带肛口也跟著收缩，让光一看了差点又要硬了。

不行！他家宝贝那么累！不可以为了自己的欲望而让Tsuyo下不了床！虽然还真的很想这么做...

努力锁住自己旖旎的小心思与小兄弟，快速上好药，就听到剛的肚子传来了“咕～～”的声音，音量大到让人完全能感受到胃的抗议心情有多么强烈。

“我饿了...你快去做午餐啦～”害羞的轻轻踢了一把。

这个撒娇的声线让光一骨头都要苏了，乐呵呵的傻笑离开了房间。

“这个傻欧桑哇～～～fufufu～”

吃饭的时候还是光一把人给抱到餐桌的，实在因为大腿内侧太痠痛了，缺乏锻鍊的身体撑不住长时间的M字压腿，所以某种意义上光一也的确把人操到无法下床了，可喜可贺。

三天后城岛等人回家后看到的是剛翘著脚在看电视，而光一则是满面春风笑着给人捏腿递茶餵零嘴。

松冈：不就还好我预先準备了墨镜？

“我们不过出门几天，Kochan怎么就变成这样了？？”长濑再度露出困惑不已的表情。

“不要问，你会怕。”

纵然屋内住着的其他人回家了，但这对小情侣仍然不在乎众人目光的腻歪著，导致长濑甚至觉得不用吃饭都被塞了满嘴狗粮，撑得很。

终于有一天城岛忍不住了，塞了两把钥匙给光一，沉痛的说：“这是车子钥匙，另一把是新家钥匙，我给你们买了新家，修炼的书在那边都有，你们搬过去爱干啥干啥吧，唉唷我的老眼睛呀～”

虽然想要婉拒，但是在其他人恳求(杀人?)的视线下还是接受了，搬过去之后房子虽然比之前小，但总算有了私人空间，才住进去第一天晚上剛就被压在客厅沙发上进入。

啃咬著那颗显眼的肩痣，下身快速抽插，粘腻的水声撞在墙上又反弹回耳中，听得特別清晰，剛习惯性的憋著呻吟咬著自己手背忍耐无上的快感。

“Tsuyo不要咬了，家里只有我们...叫出来吧..！我想听你的叫声。”故意发狠的在敏感点上顶弄，抓住剛的手不让他继续咬自己。

“啊啊...啊！那、那里～啊...唔～～～”剛大声的娇吟，无需再忍耐，用放肆的大叫宣泄灭顶的快感。

耳边是爱人充满情慾的淫叫，光一也跟著低吟、粗喘，从身体到心灵的合而为一是如此的满足，揉捏著剛的乳尖，被湿软温热的后穴夹吸，两人都濒临高潮。

把剛翻了身，改后入的方式再度没入自己长翘的肉棒，剛仰起头难耐的呻吟著，加快撞击的速度，“啪啪啪”把剛的双臀撞到绯红。

在彼此即将达到高潮前，两人不在乎彼此身上都是运动后流下的汗水紧紧拥抱在了一起，浓情蜜意的舔遍对方的口腔，汲取嘴中的空气。

“Tsuyo...我爱你。”这句话透过光一低沉的呢喃传进了剛枣红地耳中，盘旋著融到灵魂深处。

简单明瞭的爱语，不用华丽词藻装饰就已经是这世上最动听的旋律。

剛几乎是立刻达到高潮，身体像是被催熟的番茄般泛著红粉，光一也被他湿热紧致的后穴刺激得一股电流窜上脑门，全数射在他体内。

“我也...我也爱你...Kochan。”环抱着泛著薄汗的后背，剛边喘著气边宠溺的亲了亲光一的耳垂。

之后的日子就是学习人类世界的生活知识、修炼增长自己的法力、三不五时去拜访长濑他们、还有把家里能做的地方都做遍。

“Kochan等一下...我还在洗碗...啊嗯～”原以为某人在自己洗碗时突然从背后伸手过来是要帮忙，安心的向后靠在胸膛上，结果却被快速脱掉松垮的裤子握住尚疲软的性器开始撸动。

“你、你怎么一天...啊...到晚发情啊...啊啊！”被抬到水槽边靠著，双腿夹着精实的腰部被狠狠贯穿。

不过抱怨归抱怨，被自己爱人索求著还是很高兴的，反正...也很爽嘛...

结束之后一起靠在沙发上看电影，看的是关于回忆年少的青涩岁月的恋情的故事，剛靠在光一的怀里而光一则把下巴枕在剛头顶抱着他。

“嘛...回忆起我们当初怎么认识的话...还真的要感谢长濑呢～”

“唔...嗯，是啊。”

“fufufu不然Kochan都不敢来追我～”

“你又知道我在看你了？”傲娇才不会轻易承认。

“嘿嘿～Kochan的眼神那么炽热超级明显的好吗～我一直在等你什么时候主动找我搭话～”

“既、既然你都发现了，你为什么不来找我搭话啊？”

“才不告诉你～”剛才不会说是因为光一长得太好看的原因。

“告诉我嘛～～”把头埋在剛的颈窝蹭啊蹭，像一只撒娇的大猫。

“不～吿～诉～你～”把那暗棕色的细软发丝揉乱，剛乐呵呵的亲了冒出一点胡渣的下巴。

然后剛就被身后的人放倒在沙发上搔痒，剛浑身都像是痒痒肉一样，一搔就笑得不行，甚至连可爱的小猪笑都被搔出来。一番打闹过去，两人靠在一起听着彼此打鼓般的心跳。

“不过...也更要感谢城岛他们，没有他们的帮忙，我们也不会有现在的生活。”

“嗯...”

“怎么了Tsuyo？”

“我突然想起了一件事情...”

“？”

“我们到城岛家之前不是先听到松冈的声音才被传送过去吗？而我们当时不是正在...在那啥吗...他、他们该不会其实听得到我们在树洞那发出来的声音吧...！！不然怎么会吐槽我们谈恋爱那么黏糊...？”

“............”

面面相觑，同时连耳根子都涨红了。的确很有可能，毕竟他们是有法力的，要听到他们的声音根本不是难事。

光一的脸红完就渐渐黑了下来，愤愤地低吼道：“松冈那个家伙！居然偷听到我的Tsuyo发出来的好听的声音啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

剛：不你这个重点不对吧？

“不行！只有我可以听到Tsuyo发出这种好听的声音！”

剛好气又好笑的安抚性地摸摸光一的头，在耳边低语：“不要介意啦～从今往后也只有你能够听到啊～而且...也只会为你发出来唷～～”

光一一个激灵，被调戏到尾巴突然都炸了出来，用大尾巴卷住了剛，一把拎起就往臥室走。

这一辈子都不会放开的，我们彼此都不会放开的。

一起度过无数的交织的季节，一起细数未来与回忆往昔，一起面对困难与体验幸福。

“啊长濑快看，剛又寄了照片过来！”

“我要看！”

照片上是两个人肩并肩站在一起，左边的人圆圆眼睛笑成弯弯的，露出一点小虎牙，头发成了紫色的在光线下特別璀璨；右边的人则偏著头看着左边那位，虽然薄唇只勾起微微的弧度，但眼角的细纹出卖了他的心情，没太大变化的暗棕色头发被风吹起来一搓呆毛。

“一看就知道他们很幸福呢～”

End


End file.
